


Piano

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Kai plays piano, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, One Shot, Piano, Pining, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beomkai brainrot, beomkai soft, nobody died yall, ok maybe a lil plot, so very fricking soft, soft, uwu, we love uwu, wordvomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: I just speed write this beomkai one-shot cuz why notBeomkai in which they are soft with a piano involved, that's it, that's the fic
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Piano

“Why are you still here?” 

Beomgyu asks as he peers into the music room, Kai is sitting on the piano stool with his frame hunched over the keys, creases of stress can be seen on his forehead as his fingers all but press down on the black and white tiles.

The taller boy looks up to his hyung, a strained smile on his lips “You look tired, take a break. 

The bell rang hours ago” the older boy tells him, sighing at how Hueningkai is driving himself to the ground, the boy has always been the diligent one when it comes to his pianist career but is too quick to ignore his health for Beomgyu’s taste.

“Did it? What time is it…...” Kai’s eyes widen as he glances at the wall clock, he didn’t even realize how long he had been practicing, a feat that continuously happens due to him being too immersed. 

Beomgyu throws him a bottle of grape juice, giggling when the boy halfheartedly glares back at him for almost hitting the piano. 

“So ready to go home?” They are next door neighbors, Beomgyu moved in two years ago and they are quick to form a friendship.

It's hard not to adore the shy kid next door who plays the piano, Kai never approached him in the beginning but Beomgyu remembers himself studying late at night with the tune of piano accompanying him since their rooms are opposite of each other. 

Then he makes the initiative to know who is the one that provided him soothing music at night, it's a little difficult because Kai doesn’t easily open up to people, a result of the impact of his parent’s divorce. 

But with patience, Beomgyu is able to worm his way through Hueningkai’s walls.

Even with their stark difference, Beomgyu the bright fun best runner on the track team and Hueningkai is the quiet but extremely gifted pianist, they work well. 

“I think I want to stay just for another hour,” Kai informs him, to which the other boy nods. 

Beomgyu flops himself down next to Kai on the stool, his body is drained from the track team practice he just got back from. 

He leans his head on Hueningkai’s shoulder, closing his eyes as tunes of piano fill the room again when Hueningkai’s fingers dance around the keys. 

“You can go home first you know…...you don’t have to wait for me” Hueningkai tells him. 

Beomgyu snorts at the suggestion “Whatever…….is it hard?” Hueningkai stops playing to turn his attention to the boy cuddled next to him. 

“Playing this I mean”

The taller male chuckles at the curiosity, Beomgyu’s eyes are round and filled with wonder, its adorable “Kind of, it's the kind of hard you won’t know until you try”

“Can I?” The question certainly catches him off guard, Kai quizzically looks at him “Can you what hyung?” 

“Try playing this” Beomgyu fingers begin to press random keys, making a multitude of notes that does not at all sound right, the boy cringes and stops. 

His eyebrows furrowing as if he is trying to figure out how it works. 

“Hyung what are you doing” Kai’s laughter echoes in the room, they are probably the only ones left in the building. Beomgyu smiles to himself, feeling accomplished.

“Playing the piano, can’t you see?” He then goes to drag his fingers up and down the tiles, bizarre piano sounds filling the air while Kai laughs harder. 

The traces of tension and stress from before dispersing from his face, the boy clutches his stomach as he tries not to fall over from laughter. 

Beomgyu couldn't stifle his own guffaw at his silly attempt, there isn’t a musical bone in his body but hearing Kai’s laughter is as healing as anything could get. 

Of course, he did not expect the boy to suddenly grab his hands. Kai is usually shy so Beomgyu would initiate the skinships, but looking up to him now (Geez how is this kid so tall) he sees a soft smile on those lips along with hues of pink on his cheeks. 

“Like this hyung”

He places his hands over Beomgyu’s, carefully as he does, he helps the elder play the simple tune of Mary Has a Little Lamb on the piano. 

Beomgyu however could not pay attention to how his fingers are moving, he only feels the bigger and warmer hands on both of his.

His heart is drumming so loudly he almost thought Kai could hear it, and even if he didn’t Beomgyu is sure he notices how red his ears have gotten. 

“Hyung, are you paying attention?” Kai suddenly asks, suddenly afraid because Beomgyu suddenly goes completely still and quiet. 

“Um...can you...um…. show that again?” the request comes out timidly from his lips, the flusteredness he feels over the situation unable to be concealed at all. 

Hueningkai giggles, humming as he plays another song with Beomgyu’s hands. 

Now, Beomgyu has no intentions of any kind to actually learn to play the piano, he just likes Hueningkai’s hands on his own.

And the boys stay that way for a while, with Hueningkai playing random basic tunes with Beomgyu’s fingers.

Beomgyu yawns, feeling drowsy from his exhaustion “Tired hyung?” he asks him. Beomgyu's sleepy giggles ring in his ears, it's low and light. 

Hueningkai has an idea, a crazy one that might warrant him a cardiac arrest but he decides that for once, he’s going to take a risk.

Carefully, he grabs Beomgyu’s lithe frame and moves him as gently as he could. 

The older boy is too tired to even stop him, merely letting Kai shift their position wordlessly but not without his face going a bit red.

Hueningkai moved him onto his lap “Just a few more minutes and we’ll go home, you can sleep first. I know you’re tired” he informs the older boy on his lap; his face feels hot from the blush but Kai tries to keep it cool. 

It's just Beomgyu, his next-door neighbor, his best friend…...that he has massive crush on but that’s a tale for another time.

Hueningkai takes a deep breath to calm himself down, his heart is racing but it’s worth it. 

Beomgyu has yet to move or say anything so he’s sure that this is okay. 

But he didn’t take what happened next into account. 

The boy on his lap leans back, resting his head on Kai’s broad shoulder comfortably. 

His face now buries into Hueningkai’s neck, giving into his tiredness and embracing the warmth that the pianist is providing him.

Kai couldn’t see his face with how close they are but he is sure the elder must’ve dozed off. For a few minutes, the taller of the two has to stay still to process what is happening. 

Beomgyu’s back rises and falls along with his chest, the boy’s breath tickling his neck and it sends all sorts of shivers through Kai’s body. 

Hueningkai can barely focus to play the piece he was previously practicing. 

Is it normal to have your best friend who has no idea you have feelings for them sleeping on you as you try but failing to practice the musical piece you’ll be performing in a few days?

He wishes he could use Naver for that but his hands are occupied. 

He couldn’t play past 5 notes without one hand reflexively flying up to Beomgyu’s waist of chest because it feels like the older boy would slide down his embrace. 

This isn’t going to work as he planned, but the position feels nice. Kai honestly isn’t sure if he wants to move, Beomgyu looks perfect in his arms, peacefully asleep.

So, he thought of just mindlessly playing random tunes with a single hand while the other holds onto Beomgyu, notes of piano, soft and twinkling bounces off the walls. 

“Hyungie…...I really like you……” he mumbles under his breath shyly, although he knows the boy is too deep in his slumber to hear. 

But even getting to hold Beomgyu like this….is enough for him. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Hueningie…...I like you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/TyunnieBFF)
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/TyunnieBFF) if anyone wants to anon me comments


End file.
